garfielf_is_unbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
Vice Lord Bunnies (Gang)
History Vice Lord Bunnies The Vice Lord Bunnies are a gang comprised with exclusively Pocket Bunnies, who inhabit the Southern parts of Revere MA. Established sometime between the 1950's and 1960's, what started out as a small time street gang, has overtime expanded into an empire, spreading their influence across the city of Revere. Holding monopoly over the drug trade, weapons black market, and holding a vice grip over the southern part of the city, driving out their competition and coating the streets in the blood of their victims. They provide services to the seedy underbelly of the city, including but not limited to Prostitution rings, drugs and weapons trafficking, hits, extortion, vice versa. Prior to restricting Viperids into zones, and banning them from living among the human/ET population. The Vice Lord's engaged in hotly contested gang wars among Viperid gangs not only to regain territory, but to wipe them from the face of the city. Pocket Bunny's harbor a deep seeded hatred for Viperids, for they view Pocket Bunny's as an easy source for food, and would often raid communities with a Pocket Bunny majority. They held no moral compass, whatever they could sink their teeth into they would eat, this included children and whole families. The Pocket Bunny's retaliated against them by forming, joining, or seeking out the protections of gangs. The Vice Lords were born out of this necessity for protection, and is currently the longest surviving from that era. The Vice Lord's are also unique in that they have a special branch of the gang dedicated to the eradication of Viperids dubbed "The Snake Head Elites". (S.H.E) In order to be initiated into this Death Squad, the recruit is tasked with seeking out a Viperid, any one, killing them and bringing back their heads as proof, alone. Very few ever survive to become fully initialized, and as a result the Snake Head Elites are comprised of the very best of the best. The S.H.E are assigned to various blocks to provide protection for their communities, in the event of a raid. They were critical in claiming territory being held by Viperid gangs, dwindling their numbers and influence with each piece of the city they helped claim. Ever since the Great Race War of 75, Viperid activity had been reduced to such magnitude, that the branch became obsolete and eventually disbanded due to a lack of necessity sometime in the 1980s. This however didn't stop the few who were already deeply dedicated to the cause, and would continue to maintain watch over their respective territories. Initiation into the gang In order to be initiated into the Vice Lord Bunnies, an initiate is tasked with seeking out a rival gang member, killing them, and providing their Gang Charm dipped in the victims blood as proof. The minimum number of kills is 1, but there is no limit to how many an initiate can choose to kill provided they are rival gang members. As a result, the Vice Lords send in at least one established member to scout and monitor from a distance without the initiates knowledge. The Vice Lord Bunnies Gang Charm is a tear drop that is colored blood red. It obtains its color from dipping a white gang charm into the rival gang members blood, as a result, every gang charm on a male is the result of a successful initiation, i.e a successful hit. Female Pocket Bunny's however undergo a different initiation, or as it's called: Sexed in. they must endure being gang raped for 13 minutes, and if they manage not to break in that time, they are given a White Gang Charm to signify a successful initiation. They are often tasked with acting as drug “mules,” prostitutes, smuggling illicit goods into jails, gathering intelligence on rival gangs, caring and tending the male gang members, and carrying arms in public spaces.